


Sensitive

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, No proofreading we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Dick was going to be the death of Clark.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr ficlet, with DCEU ages (under the assumption that Dick is in like his early 20s by this point)

“So how does this work?”

Clark blinked blearily up at Dick who was, admittedly, making it hard to concentrate by being on his lap. They were in the middle of a makeout session, one of many, and Clark had never been drunk in his life, but he was pretty sure this is what it felt like.

“What?” Clark asked and then sighed as Dick’s clever hands roamed over his chest.

“Like, the sex thing. You can’t feel pain, so like what’s pleasure like for you?” Dick clarified. His hands moved up to Clark’s shoulders, the broadest he had ever had the pleasure of touching, and he admired how dazed he had managed to make the other man. Clark flushed faintly, as if they hadn’t been necking for a while and Dick couldn’t feel Clark’s hard-on underneath him. 

“I can feel things but some areas are more–oh,” Dick dove down and bit against his neck, “– _sensitive_. Sometimes it’s good and sometimes it’s bad. Like, overwhelming.”

Dick grinned and Clark did not like that look at all. He shut his eyes with a moan when the younger man ground against his cock. It was pressing hard against the zipper of his jeans and it was one of those ‘bad sensitive’ sensations.

“What parts are sensitive?” Dick asked innocently with another wicked roll of his hips. He was going to be the death of Clark if Bruce didn’t kill him first. 


End file.
